Truce With An Enemy
by Dramionetruelove
Summary: "Only something Greater than Voldemort can destroy the DeathEater in you." said Hermione. "What is that?" asked Draco "Love." replied Hermione. She touched Draco on his left hand. The Dark mark faded way.
1. Return of the Fallen Warrior

** The Return Of The Fallen Warrior**

God knows why a strange feeling was filling each organ of mine as the time ticked by. Everyone in the room looked impatient. _Obviously!_ Their dearest mate was returning after an entire year. That too from a life that all of us detested and feared.

If the room had been decorated with bouquets and streamers, anybody would have mistaken us to be awaiting the arrival of the minister himself. Each person was watching the entrance door after an interval of a second; each and everyone except me. . .

Lucius Abraxas Malfoy has always been a man of dignity and self-respect amongst his fellow companions. He had the appearance of an aging handsome person with a pale skin, long blonde hair and cold gray eyes. Many people whom I have seen meet him feared him at the first sight. He had the look of a silent killer who attacked on its victim in mere words. Lucius was a school governor of Hogwarts before he was sacked and had very close connections at the Ministry of Magic. To maintain his reputation and influence, he donated to the Ministry, to charity, and to St Mungo's Hospital. He was educated at Hogwarts, where he was a prefect in Slytherin House.

Lucius was an aristocratic wizard who believed strongly in notions of blood purity, and thus joined the Death Eaters. That was the worst (the best for him and his so-called companions!) decision he ever made in his life. To hell with loyalty to the Dark Arts! Did he not realize what danger he had put himself and his own _family_ into?

Nearly 20 years ago my ever-_respectful _father joined hands with the wizarding world's most dangerous and feared sorcerer, Lord Voldemort a.k.a. The Dark Lord. I was not even born at that to time warn him against his great blunder or even if I had, I would not even have had the right mind to think so, let alone tell him.

At the age of 11, if somebody had told me that I strongly resembled my father, it would have made my day. It was a universal truth at that time that I thought the world of my father. No, that would be an understatement actually. I _idolized_ him. I worshipped him. He was my hero. He was who I wanted to be.

_Thank goodness_ for the umpteenth time that nothing as such happened! Since his arrest in my Fifth year, all the admiration that I had for him got converted into hatred. I do not know why, but every time that I looked at him, I felt disgusted. He is the reason for my forceful submission to the Dark Arts. He is the reason for my failure in the dangerous task assigned to me by the Dark Lord in my sixth year involving the assassination of Dumbledore. He is the reason that I had to watch many anti-voldemort witches and wizards die in the Malfoy Manor including the imprisonment of the so-called Golden Trio. He is the reason why I am in the dark side today and _them _in the white side. He is the main reason why _she _hates me and from some point, I dislike _her _too.

"I think he has arrived"

I looked up and saw everyone arising from their respective seats. I repeated the same. An elegant woman with blonde hair tied in a bun held my hands. I looked at her and found her looking at the entrance door expectantly, teary-eyed. Narcissa Malfoy had always been strikingly beautiful but I could not remember the last time she looked so…_lovely. _May be it was for the fact that she had a smile on her lips. A smile that I last saw when Lucius came out of the Azkaban. A smile that made me pity her.

Nineteen years ago when He married her everyone could see the joy and excitement in her. She had fallen in love with him at first sight and to be married to him was like a dream come true for her. But what people witnessed for the next few years was that Cissy (her pet name) rarely came out of her room in the Manor. She remained confined to it most of the time. The only time the married couple was seen together was during meals. People began to see the lively Narcissa being replaced by a quiet and doleful one. It was only after I was born that Narcissa found a reason to move around the house and keep herself busy. But the distance between her and Lucius never ceased. She never gave up hope that one day her husband would love her as she did. But Lucius was strong and clever enough never to let that happen. She was only an ever-obedient wife to him and nothing else. No feelings existed between them except a gratitude for bearing him a son and a heir to his fortune.

The entrance oak door opened (obviously the man wouldn't think of ringing the bell in his own house!) and the figure entered.

Silence.

Then three things happened simultaneously.

A huge thunder shook the whole room. (Sorry. My bad. I did not realize so many people were present here to applaud that loud.)

Mother ran to that figure to hug him. Only to be stopped by his raised hands as she reached.(As expected)

My heart stopped beating for a few seconds.

The figure entered the Manor. Lucius Malfoy had returned.

* * *

This is just the first chapter. I hope to write more. please do understand that this is my first attempt therefore there is a possibility of numerous mistakes. If you think this chapter is good one I'll continue with the rest of the chapters... thanx..


	2. The Unviable Duty

**The Unviable Duty**

"But why ME?"

If only my eyes would turn red instead of grey for the moment. I was always partial to my eye colour for everybody found it unmistakably suitable for my personality. But now was not the time to decide the right colour for my eyes. A huge part of my brains were still trying to figure what this mad man, with blonde hair, standing in front of me was saying.

Lucius Malfoy sighed impatiently. Can't blame him. I already asked this question at least a dozen times till now. He seemed as if he'll stomp his feet and start jumping up and down as if a five year old has been denied his favourite flavour of ice-cream.

The rest of the people around us watched the scene, amused. It was after a long time that they were seeing the father and son together. Added to that the topic being discussed at the precise moment itself held their interest. They were waiting to hear my answer hoping it would be positive.

_Hell no!_

The moment he had entered the Manor I got the signal. A series of problematic trouble will start any moment soon when he'll be back to business. But nothing implied my participation in it.

Now that I think of it, there was one sign of it. Entering the Manor, Lucius gave a brief glance to every object and human body present in the hall. But the longest glance he gave was to a handsome, tall, pale boy standing in front of him looking at him with shock and fear who was also supposedly his son. (Did I mention it before? I love addressing myself in third person.)

I had absolutely no idea what was going on in the cunning mind of his as he stared at me. Nor did anyone around me, who also noticed him scrutinizing at me. But no one dared to ask.

A few minutes later, we were all toasting him in the celebration of having him back home amongst us. The discussion that followed was of all the day-to-day activities by his mates and the current affairs of the wizarding world. But all these news fell into deaf ears I noticed. He wasn't paying any attention to what they were saying although he nodded and replied in one word when possible. Mother noticed his behaviour him too. But unlike me, she wasn't surprised or curious. She was (I hope I saw right.) a bit fearful and it was with a great attempt that she put her food into her mouth.

_What was going on?_

It was only after everyone had finished and had their champagne that he diverted his interest to me and looked at me with a smirk (Oh no! Red alert!). Then he addressed to everyone as he held his glass of champagne.

"My dear mates. I find it genuinely difficult to express my happiness in returning back to my home amongst you all. Twelve months in Azkaban has been exceedingly a torture. Everyday when I opened my eyes I would thinking of the warmth and comfort of my house and feel terrible about it. But life in Azkaban has not been a total waste after all. I got," he stood up and started walking around the table, "my own sweet time and space to think of a proper way to get my revenge for my then condition and defeat at the hands of the Order of the Phoenix." He paused and watched as everyone glanced at each other knowingly. "I see that this is no surprise to you that I plan to take my revenge. But _how_? How do I that when the Ministry has informed me of them watching each and every step of mine even after my release? How will I defend my Pride and Honour which I lost in the face of the public in the Battle of Hogwarts?"

Everyone looked at each other as if they had been hit with a realisation; they had never thought of that before. The Aurors would be surely guarding everyone from the Order in case of a surprise attack from the Ex-Death Eaters. Also half the people in this room are on the run and did not appear for the trial as there was a hundred percent guarantee that they would have been given a lifetime sentence in Azkaban.

Lucius laughed. He was expecting the response.

"You all look as if we now have a huge problem amongst us. Do you think I am that _stupid_ that I would care less of what the Ministry would do? Of course not. A plan has been made." He looked triumphantly around the room. "Based on all the necessary precautions and cunningness I have decided how best to divert their attention from our plans for revenge.

"You see, many strong contenders for the post of the leader, other than the Dark Lord of course, have met their fate in the War. So all who is left is me. And I suppose I deserve to be the leader?" He asked questioningly. Everyone nodded in approval. "But of course, that is obvious. But not only for us. Even the Ministry is aware of the fact that I have the highest possibility of being the recruiter. So what to do? Remove myself from the post? NO! But if," He said more softly, "I recruit I become the leader but a puppet should recruit and carry out the orders of mine as if I am the Advisor and He is the king. But now the main question arises. Who will be that puppet?"

He looked around for a response. Everyone was watching him intently following his words. All were looking calm and modest but inside all these bastards were hoping that their name would be called. But the next words nearly gave me a heart attack and made my mind go blank.

"Draco Malfoy.

"Draco this will be the last time I am explaining to you. You are the last person they will suspect and you also have the cleanest record. Added to that, you are very young to be considered a Recruiter. But we have chosen you to camouflage my role and actions. You don't have to do much but carry out my orders."

Lucius' voice brought me out of my reverie. I realized that we were still debating on my duty. I tried to retort again.

"But-"

"No more buts." He said sternly. "You must understand that you have been honoured with a very important duty and post. On the contrary you should be delighted about it. I have to say I am very disappointed with your response. I expected better. Nevertheless, I am giving you a choice. You may take my offer and meet me tomorrow at breakfast to inform that you have accepted it. Or else you may simple reject it and never show me your face and I too will gladly forget that you are my son. Good night. You may retire to your room."

There was a note of dismissal in his voice. He wished to hear no more. I looked at him helplessly but he returned only a cold stare. Feeling more frustrated than ever, I stood up and walked out of the dining hall wishing more than ever that he should have never returned.


	3. The most Unforgivable Solution

The most unforgivable solution

Seven people were in the room. Lucius was the only one standing amongst us looking outside the gigantic 18th century window as he spoke to the rest six who were seated around the table watching him as they listened to each word he spoke.

"It would be enormously difficult for us to gather our surviving mates after what happened last year. They are much more careful, cautious and changed now. In their terms, they would not want any relation with their past since their Leader is dead now." Lucius' expression turned hard. "Not that we'll persuade them or harm them if they don't associate with us. But there is no chance that their life would be simpler after this."

Few of the wizards squirmed with uneasiness. One, whom I recognised as Fenrir Greyback's distant relative, spoke up.

"But Lucius, to avenge a war against the Order we need to have a strong and decent army of skilled wizards. We cannot say that we have the sufficient fighters. Half the Death Eaters were dead at the War last year. Amongst the surviving ones only a few are present in front of our eyes today. Some others are in the Azkaban and the rest, as you have stated, have changed themselves for good.

Lucius smiled at the old man. "My dear Malbrick, when I have already said that I have done all the necessary considerations why do you still doubt? Are my words not enough to assure everything?" Malbrick opened his mouth to defend his intention and say that he doesn't doubt him but Lucius interrupted him.

"You see, my years as a Death Eater have got me acquainted to wizards who have sworn their service to me, especially to the Dark Lord. And it so happens, many a times the Dark Lord and I had done favours to them which solved huge problems for them. And there is a cent percent possibility that they won't reject." An evil grin flashed on his handsome features. "The only task left for us is to encounter them and give them an invitation."

I groaned and looked down simultaneously. That's where my role came in. All this time I had been extremely alert, expecting any indication that would imply my role in it. But the plans discussed held my entire interest and without knowing, I eased up while listening to all that he was saying. This last statement and his sly tone crashed me back to my former instincts.

"Tomorrow," said Lucius as he neared the table where they were sitting, "tomorrow my son and our recruiter, Draco, will move to wherever they are and welcome them amongst us."

My head flew up at once and my eyebrows imitated the same. _What? _Move_ where? And _welcome_ whom?_

"But," a voice spoke up, "why does Draco have to _go _and _talk them into_ entering an alliance with us?" I turned to see who shared the same state of confusion as I. Apparently, it happened to be Sylvester Lautner.

Lautner was like an unknown figure in the War last year. He barely appeared in an important position for he feared the Dark Lord and somehow did not have enough pluck to make sacrifices as Lucius, Snape and Bellatrix made for him. He approved of his position as a mere Death Eater which distanced himself from the limelight that attracted the Ministry more and the Dark Lord less; one reason why he miraculously was able to escape a sentence to Azkaban.

Lautner had never been in his best moods with me. He never liked Lucius either. Detested would be the best word to define his emotions for that Malfoy. I guessed it was due to a minor incident that took place when Potty was making an escape from his so-called muggle family the year before last year. It was during this time that Voldemort had taken Lucius' wand to attack Har- sory – Potty. The escapade had been more complicated than expected for the Order people had worked out a clever plan to bring out seven identical Potters (with the help of Polyjuice Potion of course) to create a distraction amongst the Death Eaters and make it harder for them to get hold of the real Potter. Needless, it would have turned out to be a success if not for the Expelliarmus charm produced by Potty which gave the game away. Meanwhile, Lucius had forcefully taken Lautner's wand to take part in the "Seven Potters Affair" and Lautner was left with no option but to take a wand from one of the Snatchers which turned out to be a great mistake since for some unfathomable reason the wand did not work well eventually leading him to get severely injured in the flight against the Order (actually it was Mad-eye who was responsible for his injured state). The Dark Lord obviously showed no sympathy, instead tortured him for not proving himself to be a skilful Death Eater. Coward as he was, he did not dare blame Lucius nor face him for his present condition. Instead he nurtured a hatred for him but it was quite obscure to everyone, with the exception of me, since he had decided to join the Recruitment under Lucius Malfoy which he certainly wouldn't have done if his hatred would have been public. Only I, other than Malbrick, knew of this abhorrence (Malbrick being a very close friend to him.) but he shared the same likeness for me as he did for Lucius.

At this moment, though, I couldn't help feeling amused that both us could be in the same mind with Lucius' declaration. Not only us, but it seemed that everyone, except for Malbrick who favoured a knowing look for the moment, was astonished as it had never been requirement for any of the Death Eaters to call upon one of their mates' house to inform them of a meeting or recruitment. They simply had to cast the Dark mark which would warn them of the need to meet the rest of the Death Eaters.

Lucius studied the onlookers for a moment and then sat on the empty chair at the head of the table. He then said in a very serious tone, "Let me remind you that The Dark Lord was not exceedingly helpful to anyone when he was alive. Yes, he did carry out some of their favours but he did offend them in a few cases. That was the main reason why we did not witness their participation in the War. Do you all not believe that we did not cast the Dark Mark at the time of need? Of course we did, a lot many times. But did you ever see them present amongst us?" He looked around questioningly and saw the shaking of a few heads.

"How do you expect them to answer this time then? I know them quite well from my last encounter and their egos are the size of a Quidditch pitch. It would be better if we send one of us over their places to persuade them to join us."

At this point I decided it was time for me to intervene. Although it was true that I had to give in Lucius' request (more of a command likely), the new post still had not been quite digested in my system. _Recruiter_. Recruiter of the Dark Arts again. Involvement in the Dark Arts again. Oh why? WHY? Why did father ever come back? And why me of all people? And more importantly, why was I born a Malfoy?

True that only yesterday I had walked out of this room itself. But when fifty people who have called on your house are glaring at you daggers, and your mother giving you a half an hour lecture to you as to how to best serve your father and why is it necessary, Do you expect yourself to stay put?

It was today morning, after a lot of thinking yesterday and hatching up a plan, that I, with great difficulty mentally, resigned myself from rejecting the forceful offer to my father. He looked terribly pleased but he did it well to hide it and merely gave me instructions to attend an important meeting in the Hall at ten today. Everyone who attended the meeting today gave me glances of pride and pleases except for Lautner who looked like he had a sore tooth. Surely, it does surprise you how one's reaction can change quickly towards you by a fraction of 12 hours just because of a mere submission. _Mere_ submission. Only I understood how mere it was for me and my coming days.

Presently, I had opened my mouth and started, "But father you definitely can't expect me to-"

At once Lucius snapped his head towards me and his narrowed. "Expect what exactly Draco?" He said in a cool voice.

I looked at my father for few moments. He definitely didn't want a 'no' for an answer. How do I say to him that he definitely couldn't expect me to go from door to door giving invitations for a grand Recruitment Party! But he looked dangerous enough to throw me out the Manor. I changed the formation of my statement.

"You can't expect me to go tomorrow can you father? I don't even know where they live and I obviously need time to put myself into this whole scheme." I said these words really very carefully.

"My dear son," he said with a sneer. "Being a Malfoy, are you trying to say that you need a whole day to know the addresses of my people? That you don't have to worry about for I will give you the necessities and it is my belief you would be ready to move out tomorrow. And about your problem of _needing time to put yourself into the scheme_, I expected you to have done that till now. I really find it disappointing and infuriating too. Nonetheless, I will give you a chance. You get a day plus to _warm yourself up_, lets say. You will get the list today and you would be moving out the day _after _tomorrow. And I suppose that will please your mother too." He waved his hand in dismissal. I understood that he wanted a word with the rest without my presence.

For the second time since yesterday, I moved out of the Hall in frustration. But this time I knew exactly well what to do. I had today and tomorrow's time. I had to pull myself out of this whole scheme. And for that I have to do something that would have been the most impossible thing in the world a few years before.

I need to meet the Golden Trio.

**I know I am real late in updating this chapter. M really sorry. Was busy with all the preparations for New Year. I'd like to give a lot of kisses and hugs to BelleOfSummer who is sweet enough to review after each chapter. Thnx a lot dear! **

**In my last chapter I could not edit any mistakes or give an author's note so I am sorry for that.**

**Okay, to those who are wondering when is The Golden Girl going to appear, I am happy to inform you that its in the next chapter. And this time, I'll try to update fast okay.**

**Till then, pleeeeeaaaaasssseeeeeeeeeee do review! It would be like a New Years gift for me and be a great start for this year. I would more encouraged to write better the next time.**

**Happy New Year to all!**


	4. Moving On

**Author's notes:**

**I know half of you would be surprised with this new change of pattern of this fanfic. But I just would like to say that after the narration by Draco its time for Hermione to come into picture. Of course, we'll get back to Draco again later, but let's see what Hermione has been doing meanwhile.**

**P.S. Sory for the late update. School work is holding me up and exam's approaching. But I'll try to update soon. ****If**** only my server works well like good boy.**

BOOK II

Moving on

"HERMIONE!"

Before I could make out the feminine figure rushing towards me, I was squeezed to death by an utterly huge and enormous figure that had popped in front of me from god-knows-where. It was until a few moments later that I could feel the oxygen once more entering my nose but before I could give a sigh of relief, this time mouth was shut by a pair of lips. I was absolutely sure that by this time I might have turned even redder than a beetroot. First, I come via the Floo which always succeed in bringing my lungs to my throat. Second, I get squeezed. And third, I get squashed on my lips. I wondered for a few moments whether I would be allowed to breathe in this house during my stay here.

At last, Ron released me, a broad smile plastered on his face. Although I was out of breath for a few moments and really wanted to snap at him for giving me such a tight welcome, I couldn't help but laugh at his excitement on seeing me back. He was a two inches taller than when I last saw him and _really, _he needed a shave. A small goatee was visible and Merlin knows since when did he start fancying that! As far as my memory could take me to a flashback, he hated Victor for sporting a beard other than liking me.

"If I am not interfering your _cosy _welcome, Ron, may I please have the honour of having a good look at your girlfriend?"

Ron reluctantly edged sideways to reveal the redheaded beauty who had earlier squealed my name. Ginny was glaring at Ron but it turned into a broad smile, exactly like her brother's, as she faced me.

No surprise as to why Harry mentioned her so much in his letters. It must be hard _not _to talk of your girlfriend all the time when it's hard to just stop looking at her. Ginny had turned into a fine young lady, even after surviving amongst 6 brothers for seventeen years. Her features had turned sharp but her eyes remained the same; warm and homely as Mrs. Weasley's. I couldn't but grin at her make over as she rushed forward to greet me. By now I was only five steps away from the fireplace and if people keep on rushing forward to welcome me, at this rate I could as well lean on the fireplace for the whole day.

"Atlast," she said with a sigh as she hugged me, "A girl of my age in this house with whom I may have a normal girl-to-girl talk."

I giggled as I understood what she meant. Having world's favourite hero as your boyfriend really can make you alert at every move you make towards him. And poor Ginny, with 6 men and two married woman in the house, she really can't ask for help from anybody. There's no use of asking the men and obviously not Mrs. Weasley, who seemed to be quite protective of her only daughter. And perhaps it might take years until she could trust Fleur, her eldest sister-in-law, with her private matters. Two years had passed since Fleur's official entrance in the Weasley Family, and not yet had Ginny been able to accept her wholely. The fact that Ginny never liked the Half-veela was understandable to the whole family except Bill, who never noticed Ginny's mocking imitations of his wife and her constant gibbering against Fleur. But since the War, when Bill and Fleur's Shell cottage acted as a shelter for Harry, Ron, me and three other victims after our escape from the Malfoy Manor, Ginny's attitude towards Fleur had improved till some extent and both of them behave decently with each other when Fleur isn't in her mood to show off her airs and graces or blabber about her 'ze lovelyyy school Beauxbatons'. You could obviously expect what happens after that.

"Hermione! I am asking you something." Shouted Ginny at me while waving her hands in front of my eyes.

"Yes, Ginny?" I asked as I pulled myself out of reverie.

She rolled her eyes. "I asked whether you are well. But I got the answer already."

"That is?" I asked her questioningly.

"An absolute no since you were dreaming a moment ago. Which literally means," as she pushed me out of the room towards the staircase as Ron followed us out, "that you are very tired and you need to fresh up."

"I assure you I wasn't thinking of the bathroom." I said grinning as I helped Ron pick up my luggage.

"Yeah, you were thinking of me I guess." Said Ron, grinning at me.

I punch at him on his arm playfully. Ginny and Ron laughed as I winced with pain for I had hurt myself after punching on his strong biceps. It was lovely to be back amongst some of the dearest persons on this Earth for me. Of course we aren't back at Hogwarts and I can't say whether that's a plus point or not. I miss Hogwarts terribly but having my best friends around me was enough.

That's when I realised who was missing.

Harry.

**A/N: I don't this was a good chapter at all. I just couldn't bring myself in Hermione's shoes that well. I enjoyed writing for Draco and I hope it goes the same for Hermione. Also, sory because the chapter is so short. This just shows how long the fanfic is going to be. And I don't know whether that's good thing or not. Anyway, please review, plz plz plz! Will love you if you do. I will encourage me to write more.**


	5. Back Amongst Them

**A/N: I feel this fanfic is all rushed up. Can't say. Hope you don't agree with but if you do just say it in the review ok? I'm getting a bit review-maniac. Blame it all on this fanfic. Anyway, I know my chapters are very short…. Forgive me. I don't have the art of writing long you see….. and I also apologise for the delay…. My schoolwork took my whole attention….**

**On another note this chapter will answer where Hermione was for a whole one year, away from the Weasleys and Harry. Also Harry makes an entrance in this chapter, with quite a lot to say in the next chapter. Okay, enough blah blah from me…. To the chapter… (I just got to know I didn't give any disclaimers in the earlier chapters. I am going to start now cause I find them really amusing!)**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say who owns Harry Potter? (I know mine isn't amusing :| ! )**

**Back amongst them**

It was only when I was about to join the Weasleys for lunch did I see her for the first time in a whole year. She entered the room gracefully for a woman with a protruding stomach. Following her closely was Bill, who carried a year old baby boy in his arms. But before I could study the boy a bit more for he looked quite familiar, Fleur had already noticed my presence.

"Hermoiiineee!" she squealed as she looked ready to rush at me.

Bill at once urged forward to hold her back and Mrs. Weasley had stood up to stop her too. But fleur had had halfway reached me so I got up myself and rushed forward to hold her. As soon I reached her she hugged me warmly. It was hard for me to return back the warmth what with the pregnant tummy acting as a disturbance. But she seemed to have understood my situation for she released me apologetically.

"It eez so great to 'ave you back!" She declared looking absolutely radiant. "Trust me, I meessed you ze lot!"

I grinned. Unlike Ginny I had learned to accept Fleur as she is. I could never repay back to her for all the hospitability she bestowed us with during the War. She had been a lot like an elder sister to me most of time. Many a times she took my side in any kind of argument especially at the time when she supported me against the preposterous behaviour of wizards and witches towards elves, a topic which seemed to have been brought about when Bill had suggested of hiring an elf to the household work in the Shell Cottage, a year ago after the war had just ended. She had vehemently refused to accept that, voicing her disagreement in having a creature in the house to order about and do the entire chores, with her lying in the sofa or the bed having nothing to do.

"It vood affect my health if I do nothing ze whole day," she had affirmed. "Also, it vood make my body shape bad. I would turn into ze balloon in not many days!"

At once Bill dropped the idea. Not because she would become plump (he would still love her if she turned into a blonde-haired troll, Ginny had said) but because she now would be screaming the house down if he pestered her more about it.

I returned back to the present moment when I heard Fleur say something. She was scolding me sternly for not returning early. I laughed and gave her my apologies. She waved her hand as f I was forgiven while the other hand remained in her stomach, which reminded me to congratulate her on the coming of a new member to the Weasley family. At this point Bill moved forward towards me and I hugged him as he welcomed me. He still had the boy in his arms. Having a closer look at the boy, I could see some notable references in his features.

"Thanks Bill. Isn't that Ted Lupin?" I asked pointing towards the mousey-haired little boy.

"Bingo!" He said grinning as he offered Ted to me. The boy seemed to have taken certain interest in me for he agreed to let me hold him. I looked at him and tickled him. He at once went into a delighted fits of laughter. I cuddled him lovingly for a few moments and then returned him back to Bill. The look on the boy showed that he did not quite like the idea of parting from me. Everyone in the room laughed as he frowned and pouted his lips at Bill, as if his favourite teddy bear had been snatched away from him.

"He seems to have fallen for you, Hermione,"

I looked towards the source of the voice and witnessed the entrance of a smiling raven-haired bespectacled man I would obviously call him a man, rather than an eighteen year old boy, judging the way he was dressed. A mauve coloured shirt with the hand collars folded, a purple tie and grey pair trousers; that seemed like a ridiculous choice of colours for me. But on Harry, it looked well to go.

I slowly walked towards him not knowing how to react. He had not been there when I had left a year ago (not that he had reasons and did not make up for it) neither when I had arrived today. Although I was bubbling with excitement, wanting to go and hug him tight and forgive him, yet my pride held me back demanding to know his excuse. And now with this formal dress style (he rarely favoured anything over casual) I could feel my curiosity level rising as I wondered what exactly had he been up to. I stopped when I was only a metre away from him and folded my hands as I looked at him with an eyebrow raised and a foot tapping the floor below.

Harry's smile faded at once. He looked at me sheepishly and shrugged.

For a moment no one said anything. The only sound which can be heard was the tapping of my foot. Even the Weasleys seemed to be watching us, not daring to make a single sound. Harry seemed to have sensed this. He looked around the room uncomfortably as if seeking for help. From the corner of my eye, I saw Ginny giving him a helpless smile. Ron too gave him a thumps up as if saying, "All the best, mate. See that you join us for lunch in one piece."

By this time I was definitely getting impatient. I cleared my throat causing Harry to jump and look at me as if I would now throw a volley of bullets at him. I rolled my eyes to heaven. Do I earn that much of fear?

"I suppose you owe me something?" I said sternly, breaking the silence.

Harry let out a sigh of relief and gave me an apologetic smile.

"I am really sorry, Hermione! I know I am a great prat who did not spare enough time out of his busy schedule to welcome his best friend back home but I am not that heartless not to miss her terribly in her absence." Saying thus, he extended his arm expecting a hug.

"And what was this busy prat up to that he not only had to miss his Best friend's arrival but also appear for lunch as if he just attended a very important meeting with the Muggle Prime Minister?" Apparently, I was not finished yet.

Harry surveyed himself than let out exasperated sigh. He brought his hands down to his tummy.

"I don't know about you but I am dead hungry. And if you let me proceed to the table I promise I will tell you how I spent every single minute of your absence till today."

"Oh please," I said with a grimace, "Spare me the details. And what kind of a friend are you who think more of his appetite and less of how to welcome a friend?"

"Excuse me," he said looking at me unbelievably, "I offered you a hug and if you remember, you ignored it."

"Well I accept now." And before letting him reply I rushed forward and hugged him tight.

"I missed you" I whispered on his ears.

"Me too." He replied smiling.

"And now if you are done with that can we start our lunch?" came George Weasley's voice. "Audiences of a rather melodramatic cinema are to be given an interval please."

Both of us scowled at him as we moved towards the table. He grinned back at us shamelessly.

"That was more like the climax of a horror movie actually." Said Ron, as he helped himself with chicken and ham pie, boiled potatoes, and salad.

"Thanks Ron" I answered sarcastically. "So Harry, what's going on?"

Harry shook his head. "Not until you tell me how things went for you these twelve months. You are not the only one upset with your friend, you know. You did miss my birthday party last year."

I groaned. Now that was utter blackmail. I know I missed his birthday and I still regret that. But he knew how busy I was with the task I had taken up. Anyway, I did send him a letter. And the more I wanted of the topic as to how well I did my task not to be discussed, the more it was brought up. Mrs. Weasley asked me the same question when she welcomed me in the hallway of Grimmauld Place, 12. Percy imitated the same, when I encountered him in the staircase while coming down for lunch after freshening up, But he was rudely interrupted by George who seemed surprisingly delighted to see me and gave Percy no chance of interrogating further. Without doubt, Percy scowled and left hurriedly. It seemed George was still doing well without Fred there to act as a catalyst. But now, coming to the present situation, I debated whether to say everything now or narrate it later to Harry, Ron and Ginny privately. I decided to go with the former option, hoping to end it up all once and not be questioned again and again.

I noticed Harry still waiting for a reply.

"Well," I said, not knowing how to begin. At once, everyone, as if on cue, turned their whole attention towards me. I gulped nervously.

"As you all know, after the War when peace was restored, everyone returned to the company of their loved ones and mourned the death of their friends and family members together. I did so too, with you guys of course, but at the same time I missed being amongst my own family. When I saw relieved parents happily hugging their children happily who had survived throughout the War, I felt a longing to go back to my parents at once. It so happened that before joining Harry on his mission to kill Voldemort I had modified my parents' memory as a safety measure." At this both Mrs. Weasley and Fleur let out an audible gasp. They did not know of this. Ignoring the interruption I proceeded with my narration. "If Voldemort ever found out about my parents, he may hunt them down to get hold of me, subsequently getting a clue of where Harry might be since it was obvious that I would be along with him. So I had to do that." I looked at both the women. They nodded understandingly.

"So, just after the Mass Funeral, I decided to go and find them. They were in Australia I presumed for I modified their memory to make them confirmed that they are Wendell and Monica Wilkins and that they have an ambition to move to Australia. So, after bidding you all farewell I set out for Australia but before that I visited my place one last time. It so happened that a very close friend and neighbour of mine had decided to visit my place at the precise time when I reached home. Although all my neighbours were informed about our vacancy beforehand, he was not around the place back then. So he knew nothing of our absence and no one had informed him either. So, in the course of investigating as to why I had not met him even at the time I was supposed to be having my holidays, both of us encountered each other at my house and I notified him everything." At this Harry and Ron glanced at me puzzled. Understanding their confusion I replied, "Ryan had long known about my truth of being a witch. To tell the truth, he did help me a lot in my schoolwork and although he was muggle, he had brains sharper than me." I smiled when I saw both Ron and Harry raise their eyebrows at me and heard Ginny remarking, "Ah! At last you met someone above your level."

"After I had confided him with the truth, he decided to accompany me to Australia. I wouldn't let him at first but he insisted, so I had to let him"

"Er, Hermione," said Ron looking a bit unsure. "This guy, Ryan… um ….. is he…. Like..um.. you know-"

"He's just a _friend." _I emphasized on the last word. Nearly everyone around the table rolled their eyes at Ron's tactlessness but Ron seemed to have not noticed that as he sighed in relief.

"So both of us took a flight to Australia. We got down in Sydney airport in Kingsford Smith. I had no idea where to go first but I remember when I last went to Australia I had gone to Lilyfield, where Dad had a good friend of his staying there so that's where we first headed to. On reaching there we got to know that the person concerned was out of town but his housekeeper suggested that she call him and let him talk with us. We did so. Unfortunately he had nothing to inform us about the whereabouts of my parents. But he did offer us his house for a day to be hospitable to until we find a proper place to live. We accepted it gratefully. After we had our lunch, we decided that the first way to look for my parents was to confront every hotel to find out if they had taken a reservation. But the biggest odd against this idea was that Australia wasn't a small town or city. It was a country so obviously, there would be more than millions of hotels. That is when Ryan had a brainwave. He suggested why don't we go to the Minister of Magic for Australia and seek his help."

But of course," Interrupted Mr. Weasley looking at me with wide eyes. "Being a part of the Golden Trio, he definitely might have helped you. After all, you three hold a very respectable position amongst most wizards all over the world."

I blushed at this fact. "We do, judging from the behaviour of the Ministry officials as both us entered the Ministry. They looked honoured with my presence and I have to say I was flattered. The Minister agreed to help me of course and he at once sent out a word to look for any person matching the identity of my parents that I supplied to him.

"So after a week I received news from them that they had found a muggle who not only had seen them but had also got acquainted with the couple. Coincidently, both my parents had been in his neighbour's house for at least nine months. With making any delay I rushed to the house only to find that my parents along with the owner of the house had vacated the house a month ago to go for a holiday to India. Devastated, we returned back to the hotel, where we had made our reservation. That is when it struck me odd as to why my parents would go on a holiday with someone whom they barely knew. After I had interrogated the muggle, I got to know that my parents' host was none other than Mrs. Margaret Daykin, my father's younger sister."

At this point I paused to regain my composure. Tears had welled up my eyes as I named my aunt. Aunt Daisy had never been a topic that we ever discussed with my parents.

"Hermione?" asked Ron, tentatively.

"Aunt Daisy's reaction to my truth had never been favourable." I said in a much stronger voice. "Her daughter, Amelia, was like my soul mate and her brother, Justin, like my pal. Amy and I were more than close with each other; we were inseparable. Until Aunt Daisy voiced her disapproval of having a witch in the family and one fine day both my mom and her had a terrible fight. It was only when Uncle Pip, her husband, supported her in her perspective of the situation that Dad decided we break all ties with them." I stopped as I let a tear flow down from my eyes. Harry, who was sitting beside me, put an arm around my shoulders. "And till this day, I never saw Amy or Justin even once. I was just eleven then so I could understand nothing of what occurred but as I grew old and got to know of the whole incident bits by bits, for the first time in my life I regretted of what I was. I couldn't help feeling guilty of what happened, I was sure that it was all because of me."

"Look Hermione," said Mrs. Weasley soothingly, "what occurred years ago are not of much importance today. And you are not a witch at your own will, fate and destiny had it for you. It isn't your fault from anyway. The view of your Aunt and Uncle is inappropriate."

"That's what my mother had been telling for years. And somehow I believe that." I said smiling at Ron's mother. She smiled back at me reassuringly. "So, after a few weeks of impatient waiting, my parents finally arrived back to Australia with my Aunt. At the first sight itself, she started firing me with all sorts of accusations regarding my parents' condition. She threatened to go to the Muggle police to report about my imprudent magic used on my parents. It was at this point that Ryan intervened. He suggested her that instead of the muggle police, we should rather go to the Ministry of Magic. Surprisingly, she agreed hopping that I would be punished severely for this act of mine. Needless to say, the Minister tool my side on this matter and explained to my Aunt the situation of our world and how it was necessary for me to take such a measure considering my status in the Wizarding world and my friendship with Voldermort's rival. But she was not to be moved by all of this "nonsense". It was only the next day when she apologised for her mistrust and rude behaviour that I got to know that Ryan had some kind of a secret session earlier night which included some shouting sessions and weeping on my Aunt's part. Till this day it remains secret to me as to what they discussed that night due to which my Aunt's behaviour towards me improved considerably. So, I lifted the charm from my parents and happily spent the rest of the Christmas holidays in Australia with them. Ryan decided that he should return at this point for he had some family matter to attend to. We expressed our gratitude to him for all his help and bid him farewell. After spending the New Year with them over there, my parents and I returned back to London and spent some time together here. And after three months or so holidaying with them I decided to return back amongst you all. And here I am today." I said as I concluded my narration.

For a moment there was a silence. Then Mr. Weasley said,

"I am happy for you, Hermione. At last there was an end to your struggle of finding your parents"

"It was adventurous." Percy piped in.

"But of course Perce," said George, looking at Percy sternly. He waved a finger at him as if he had done something naughty, "don't you dare play "Treasure Map" with Mom and Dad. If you oblivate their memory and go and hide them somewhere in Egypt and later look for them to imitate Hermione's adventure in course of finding one for yourself, I'll see that you do have a Salsa with the Mummies before you return, you understand?"

Everyone laughed as Percy went red.

"But I suppose you won't be even alive to have that awesome opportunity when Mum is there to dance you to your grave." continued George sadly, shaking his head. "You won't have the excuse of Voldemort to give even, you see."

"That's enough, George!" thundered Percy as Mrs. Weasley frowned and the rest laughed harder. "You are worse even without Fred."

At once, Percy's eyes widened and his face went red as he realised his mistake. George's smile faded at once and he looked down at his plate. Everyone around the table frowned at Percy except for Mrs. Weasley who looked on the verge of tears.

"Er, sorry?" Percy said meekly.

There was a stony silence in the room. No on knew what to do or say. Then Ginny broke the silence.

"May be we should all go on and have some sleep now." She said getting up.

"Yeah, right." Said Ron, as he imitated the same.

"I will cleen ze dishes." Declared Fleur taking Mrs. Weasley's plate from her.

"No, Fleur. Let me and Ginny do it." I said taking the plate from her. "You better go and take rest."

Fleur nodded but she helped Mrs. Weasley out of the chair as she wiped her tears. Mr. Weasley, looking distraught himself, helped Fleur to get his wife to his room. Bill on the other hand nodded at Percy and exited the room with Ted in his arms. Percy got up nervously and moved towards George, who hadn't moved an inch. Harry got up to help him and both he and Percy together took George to his own room. Before leaving, Harry turned back to me and mouthed 'upstairs' and pointed upward to indicate that I join him in his room after I finished my work. I nodded. Ron meanwhile stayed back to help Ginny and me to clear the table and wash the dishes. After 10 minutes or so, when we had finished our work, we headed towards the staircases. Ginny moved ahead of us to Harry and Ron's room while Ron and I followed her suit.

"So, this guy Ryan," said Ron as he opened the door to their room for me, "he seems to have helped you tremendously. You must be real grateful to him"

"Yes." I smirked when I thought of Ryan, the blonde git whom I considered a friend. "I am indebted to him. I really am. I hope I do pay him back somehow."

Little did I know how soon that opportunity will come.

**A/N: I get on my knees and beg forgiveness for such a late update! Like I mentioned before, my schoolwork took most of my time and exams are around the corner. Anyway, I know this chapter is REAL long "(*phew*). But what I can't believe is that I actually wrote it this LONG! :o Well, life is full of surprises isn't it?**

**Also I'd like to mention that for a period of time, I wanted to give up with this fanfic…. I just didn't feel like continuing it…. But then I read 2 AWESOME fanfics by ****Bluemidget**** ("Pansy's Volcano" in Adult fan fiction) and ****scarlet-sparx ****("The Unseemingly Proposal") and I was at once given back the confidence to write again. So, I'd like to thank this two people for giving me the interest to write again….**

**On another note, I would like to say that it struck my mind a few days ago that some of you **_**might **_**find this fanfic similar to yours or some others… For that I give my word that this Fanfic Is "a figment of MY imagination and I had not copied or taken any idea from someone else's"… So plz don't accuse me of anything… And if it is similar, then plz inform me at once, I'll try to do my best to change it….**

**Lastly, I am requesting you all for any king of suggestions that you can give to make this story better… I would welcome it wholeheartedly! And if there are any mistakes plz point them out to me… I'l correct them at once…. This is my first fanfic so there would be obviously many mistakes… And even if you say this fanfic is perfect, I would NEVER believe you….**

**So until the next time that I update, plz give as much reviews as you can….. The existence of My fanfic depends on your reviews ****!**


	6. In The Party

**In The Party**

It was after a total of 5 minutes that Harry entered the room grinning all over his face. The only welcome that he got was the questioning looks on our faces. He sat on his bed beside me, where I had positioned myself to read a book, something which I had not done for ages.

"You couldn't expect George to remain put out for a long time." He said, matter-of-factly. "Soon after he had regained his sarcastic tongue, he was back at firing remarks at Percy."

"Thank goodness." I said as I let out a sigh of relief. "George is the last person I would want to witness crying over Fred."

"Yeah, he's not that type." Said Ginny, with a grimace etched on her face. "I have never seen him cry, not even in the Mass Funeral. He seemed too shocked to cry."

"Okay enough about him." I commanded as I placed the book on the bed and straightened up. Facing Harry, I said, "You promised me something, remember?"

Harry scowled. "You do seem to have a good memory even after so many years, don't you?"

"I could even recite _Hogwarts: A History _if you want me to." I replied nonchalantly.

"No thanks. I don't have Voldemort tailing me now." He said

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Are you saying that you needed that book only as long as long as Voldemort was alive?"

"I didn-"

"Will you guys stop it already?" Said an exasperated Ginny. "Harry, tell Hermione all that is required to know."

"Yeah," said Harry nodding. "Right. So, Hermione, what is that you want to know?"

"Well," I said considering my questions. "You don't have to tell me why you weren't present when I left because you have already explained me that."

Harry nodded. A year ago, he had sent me an owl later after my departure that he had been to attend the Hearing of the Malfoys who were to be supposedly decided to be punished severely for being Voldermort's right hand by the Ministry. But Harry had decided that it would be justifiable if they were excused since Narcissa had saved his life by lying to Voldemort in the forest and Draco had both denied our identity in the Manor as well as did not participate in the fight in the Manor which nearly killed if not for Dobby. But for Lucius Malfoy, he saw to it that he got his punishment. They all knew that Lucius Malfoy could never feel any remorse unlike his wife and son. So year sentence and a house arrest for the following years seemed to be the sufficient sentence for him.

"Alright, then relate to me all that happened within this one year."

"Nothing interesting actually." Said Harry as he pondered on that entire he remembered of this past year's occurrences. "Unless you count the Malfoys' trial, Fleur's pregnancy news and today's Minister's Conference."

"Minister's Conference?" I questioned.

"Yup. All the Ministers around Europe had an important meeting today. That is where I was today."

"But what was it about?" I had not realised that Ron was now sitting beside me until he wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Precautions." Harry said, as he shrugged. "So that we won't have another He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named again. It has been one year since his death or I would rather say his fall. His surviving mates or Death Eaters may plan some kind of a revenge on us. So we just had to meet each other and alert the others of a surprise from them."

"Are you sure of such a thing?" I asked dubiously.

Harry stared at me as if he couldn't believe what I said. He looked at both Ron and Ginny as if asking for an explanation. As a reply, both of them shook their heads at him. He then turned towards me, looking both concerned and explicative.

"Hermione, Lucius Malfoy had been released two days ago. And he is capable of anything."

I gasped.

At first I couldn't make out where I was. The window to my left had been opened already and the light from outside fell directly at my face densely. I tried in vain to open my eyes as I sat up on the warm and cosy bed. Letting out a sigh of defeat, I got up and moved towards the source of light. I pulled the heavy curtains over the window and turned back to study the room. It was then that I realised that I was in Grimmauld Place, 12. I let out a massive yawn as I treaded back to my bed.

"Not so fast, sleepy-head." Ginny declared as she entered the room. She was carrying a huge box. I looked at her sleepily. She was grinning at me.

"Don't tell me I have to do those laundries."

"These aren't the laundries, you dimwit!" She mused as I slid back inside the covers. "These are party streamers."

"Huh?" I lifted opened an eye looked at Ginny. She was conjuring a brown paper bag from the box.

"Plus, a dress." She declared triumphantly.

Okay, that really woke me up. I sat on the bed once again and took the brown package that she held out to me. I tore it open and in my hands lay a beautiful dress. It was definitely one of its kinds. An ice blue dress with silvery laces decorated beautifully on it. As I held it up, I realised it was a backless gown, a type which I rarely preferred. But rejecting such a dress would be a big mistake that I would regret later.

"If you are wondering how we afforded it then let me tell you that it was bought by Harry although the choice was Mom's and mine." she said as she gazed at the dress herself. She too seems to have been affected by its beauty. "Harry thought it would be a good way to pay for the lack of hospitality that he offered to you."

Tears welled up my eye when I heard this. Harry seemed to have lost quite a lot of money on this dress.

"Is this really for me?" I asked again breathlessly.

"No, it's for Kreacher." She replied sarcastically. "Of course it's for you idiot. But I have to say it regretfully that I need to take away this dress from you or else it won't survive till tonight." With that she took away the dress, none too gently.

"Tonight?"

"Yup, and don't ask me anything else until you get up and help with these streamers." She held up the streamers which she had conjured from the box too. "I am not that good in decorating you see. And Ron said you have an eye for party decorations." I smiled inwardly.

"So there's a party tonight?"

But Ginny just looked at me with an eyebrow raised. Groaning, I leaped from the bed and headed towards the bathroom. Within a minute or so I was back again only to find that Ginny had taken my place in the bed.

"Oi!"

She woke up with a start and muttered angrily as I pulled her out of the bed. Together we headed downstairs.

The scene downstairs was as follows:

George, Percy and Bill were running all around with streamers, balloons and other decorating items under the yells of Mrs. Weasley and Fleur, both of whom were sitting in the dinning table cutting vegetables.

Harry and Mr. Weasley were beside them discussing something which sounded like a guest list.

"I don't think Albert would attend tonight's party, Mr. Weasley." Harry was saying. "He voiced his doubt when I gave him the invitation card."

"But what about his sister, Laura?" asked Mr. Weasley, looking at the guest list through his horn-rimmed spectacles.

"Ah, she would come. She wouldn't miss it for anything she said."

"And am I invited?" I intervened.

That gave both Harry and Mr. Weasley a start.

"Hermione," said Harry as he got up and arranged the papers. "Just the girl I was looking for."

"Sorry?" I asked puzzled.

"Sit." he said as he pulled out a chair beside him. I did as he told.

"Now, you might be already aware that we are having a party tonight?"

"Yes." I was watching George draping the streamers on the leg of an unknowing Percy.

"So, we thought we might ask you if you want any last minute invitations other than the ones we have invited." Harry was searching through the guest list once again.

"No, I don't." I said with an amused smile as Percy fell over as he had tried to walk with the streamers tied on his legs. George and Bill had doubled up laughing.

"George!" Bellowed Mrs. Weasley as she got up from her chair and reached forward to hold Percy as he got up and was about to fall again.

"No?" asked Harry, his voice coming out faint over the commotion. "I thought you might want to call your parents or may be that guy Ryan."

My head snapped back at Harry. "Not my parents because they are busy with their jobs. It has been pending for one year, you see. And Ryan is busy with his family for this whole month so I don't think he would be able to come." I turned my head way from Harry on the last line.

Harry watched me for a moment. I could sense he was trying to read the truth in my face but I kept my head faced towards the other Weasleys who were still laughing at Percy except Mrs. Weasley who seemed to look like she will kill George any moment soon. Percy seemed to share the same expression.

"Well then we don't any more to cross check I suppose?" said Mr. Weasley smiling at me and Harry breaking the awkward silence between us.

"No." said Harry with a sigh as he turned towards the sheaf of papers. "I don't think so. Well then," he said as he put the papers away, "We are ready for tonight."

I looked in the mirror once again to make sure I looked okay. Honestly speaking 'okay' was too much of an understatement. I looked as if I was attending my sisters wedding only that I wasn't the bridesmaid. The dress fitted into me perfectly and I have to admit I looked marvellous. Ginny decided it would be best if I let my hair down tonight. Her decision, as usual, was great as open hair suited me well with the dress.

It was already nine and the guests had filled the hall. The other residents of Grimmauld place peered curiously through their windows as they saw numerous people arriving in House no 12 in their dress robes. Arthur Weasley had put a Expansion Charm in the Hall and therefore a crowd of people moved hither-tether without worrying about pushing each other or stepping on someone's foot.

Ginny had assured that I could come to the party later then the scheduled time but I wanted to be there on time in case I missed something important. But time flew like an aeroplane while I dressed and by the time I was downstairs, all the invitees had arrived. None of them had yet told me the actual cause of the party but I made an assumption that it might be for Fleur's pregnancy or else for my 'homecoming.'

I walked down the stairs as slowly I could but as soon as a person near the staircase saw me, I was instantly crowded by a number of people, all of whom I could not recognise. Out of nowhere Ron appeared and took my hand. He looked handsome in his Black suit and his warm smile towards me made him look better. I smiled back at him and gave him a peck in his lips. He led me towards the Hall where the rest Weasleys and many other guests were. A few of them whom I could recognise were Kingsley, Mrs. Tonks, the Lovegoods, the Longbottoms, Dean, Seamus and his mother, Padma Patel, Angelina Johnson, Mr. Doge and Aberforth.

"Ladies and Gentleman," Harry's voice boomed in the Hall. "I express my heartiest gratitude to you for taking your precious time to attend this party tonight. As you all know, this party is dedicated to the two most important Ladies in our family. Fleur Delacour Weasley and Hermione Granger. While Fleur is adding another member to the Weasley Family, Hermione has returned back to us after a long holiday with the family. As we congratulate Fleur we also welcome Hermione Granger, the brightest witch our generation, back amongst us." There was a huge round of applause at this and I went red as all the people turned back at me. "Enjoy the rest of the evening ladies and gentlemen. Thank you." concluded Harry.

Padma Patil was the first person to arrive towards me.

"Welcome back Hermione!" she squealed and jumped on me.

Taken aback, it took a few moments before I hugged her back.

"Thanks Padma. Where's Parvati?"

"Oh she could not arrive on time to my place." She said waving in dismissal. "So, I left her. But she'll arrive after a few minutes. Hey, listen do you-"

But her rest of the sentence was drowned in cheers of numerous guests as they arrived towards me to start a conversation. Padma was pushed to the back and I did my best to look apologetic to her.

It was after a whole half-an-hour that I got a break from the crowd and took my first chance to move out to the front porch. It was silent there and I took a deep breath. Nobody was around and it was a relief. Everyone seemed so eager to have a few words with me. The War had really turned us into heroes. This was something I had never expected. And I didn't know whether it was something I could accept and live on with something for the rest of my life.

At that moment a creak before attracted my attention. At first I could not see anyone. But slowly a figure emerged out of the darkness. I held my breath.

"Welcome back amongst the Weasel family, Granger."

And there stood, in front of me, the last person I wanted to see in that Place.

Draco Malfoy.

**A/N: My last chapter before exams which is starting from tomorrow,. Extremely sorry for the late update as I was busy with school assignments…. Thanx to everyone who reviewed! Love you guys!**

**Hint: the next chapter will come around the end of March! Sorry guys! You'll have to be patient till then!**

**And as always, REVIEW!**


	7. The Deal

**The Deal**

_**Disclaimer**__: I own everything, every one of the Harry Potter books published by Bloomsbury….. Except the ones which are written by J.K. Rowling._

I looked at Hermione as she edged two steps backward with an expression of total shock. She didn't seem quite welcoming. Well, not that I thought she woul-

Wait a second. Did I say 'Hermione'? _Merlin. Have I gone mad? _A slip of tongue, and that too a very huge one. Goodness. I bit my tongue as I hard as I could. There you go, next time you utter words like that you're in for trouble.

I turned only to find that Hermio- _Granger_ had regained her composure and looking at me through her narrowed eyes.

"And to what do I owe you this fatal pleasure?" she said still studying me from top to bottom with her arms crossed.

I sneered. "Fatal, surely. But let me tell you this Granger, pleasure is the last emotion that would run through me when I get a run-for-your-life opportunity to visit the nonsensically cheerful Weasel clan."

"Well, if it is really a 'run-for-your-life', then what the hell are you doing here Malfoy?" She seemed to have gone red with rage at my remark on the Weasels. If I am not as ill-fated, I might even get a chance to see the various rainbow shades of her range of rages.

"Not that I voluntarily decided to be a rehabilitated wizard whose first goodwill task is to kiss his dearest of all enemies, I had come here to meet the Golden Trio on some business." I faltered at the last word.

Her eyebrows nearly reached heaven. She released her hands and let them hang loosely by her side. If she would have opened her mouth wide, she definitely would have made a complete image of a 'Lady Who Witnessed the Resurrection of Voldemort in a Pink Tutu.'

"Am I dreaming or have you really decided to turn into a new leaf?" She looked ready to pinch herself into several places.

I scowled at her. She might have well said that I was coming here to dance with the Golden Trio. I was just about to say something really sarcastic when I stopped. Something in my hand burned. I froze when I realised what it was. Slowly, oblivious to the fact that Granger was standing before me, I held up my hand and pulled the sleeves backwards. The Dark Mark was twitching.

I could feel my blood turning cold. Suddenly I remembered and turned to the front to see whether she had seen it too. But Granger was looking elsewhere. And the expression etched on her face made me turn back and look at the direction which seemed to have left her horrified. The sight made me shiver. Up in the sky, the Dark Mark flashed with such radiance that it illuminated the whole region.

For an instance, I decided to flee from the place elsewhere. If Granger reveals anyone of my visit tonight then I am gone for. That is when the second option entered my mind and I did not even wait to consider it. I took one look at Granger and ran to her. She didn't even see me coming. Grasping her hand I pulled her with me as I ran towards the street. She mumbled something in protest but I paid no heed to her. I directed us towards the woods on the other side of the street. It was until I had covered at least half a kilometre inside the dense when I stopped for breath.

I looked back at her and found a disoriented girl. Her hair was undone and she was panting heavily. She stood bending in front of him as she tried to gain her breath back but her tiny feet couldn't hold her long as she collapsed to that ground groaning with pain. She opened her heels, massaged her toe and looked at me through the messy strands of hair.

"Could you have at least warned, you know. I had to run with these heels and now my toes are paining me to death." She said her voice almost inaudible.

I looked at her incredulously. She was worried about her Stupid Heels when there was a Death Eater on loose. Merlin forbid, she might even ask me to carry her next. But a slight groan disrupted my thoughts. I towards her and found her holding up a part of her dress that revealed a huge split. She looked at it with such distress that I had to try hard to hide the slight curve on my lips. I walked towards her and handed her my wand. She looked at it with raised eyebrows as she reached put for it slowly. She examined the wand in apprehension and I watched her as she did so. She did not know it but Potter had already returned me my wand after the trial. He had taken it a year ago in the Manor attack when he had seized it from my hands, probably because his wasn't with him at the moment. Being without a wand was like being disabled, like being handless. My rage and hatred for that Scar head grew by huge amount of possible imagination, not a surprise that I found it suffice to huff angrily rather than offering a vote of thanks when he gave me back my wand. But coming back to the precise moment, Granger actually got back her nerves and wisely stopped examining it to use it on the split. She returned it back without even glancing at me although she added, "Didn't know you sympathized ladies with a wardrobe malfunction."

"I don't want to be accused of raping the Golden Girl." I said simply without even looking at her while rubbing that part of the wand where she touched with the hem of my robes giving the impression that it was dirtied. "And I don't see a lady anywhere around."

She looked at me with her wide open while rage flashed in her eyes. I glanced at her indifferently. "That teaches you a lesson to talk less and do what I say." I said threateningly before she could open her mouth to speak anything else.

"You know what Malfoy; it would help if you stopped being such a prat."

"I asked you to stop talking. Of all the deformities in a Mudblood, your deafness is another addition. Score 1 Granger."

"Thank goodness we Mudbloods don't tattoo our wrists to categorise ourselves. Because if we did, I definitely would not be able stand the pain in it when we strike a score in jeopardizing the lives our _dearest_ enemies."

"That," I spluttered angrily, "is the level of tolerance we have to keep the association active. And I am happy you can relate to it understandingly, something I never expected someone of your class to do. And if you must know, only the privileged are given the honour of marking themselves."

"And you are trying to imply that you are privileged because you are a Death Eater now? She asked with her eyebrows raised.

I opened my mouth to answer that only to find my mind blank. She watched as I fought a desire to blurt out all that I had tolerated these years. Every time that I found it hard to do whatever and however I was asked to do by Lucius. My reluctance became a long gone companion and I stand as a mere puppet in the Manor.

_You see Granger, I am the son of the most notorious Death eater ever to be born and if you call that a privilege then get your wand out to protect yourself from my hexes. Because being Lucius Malfoy's son isn't a privilege; being forced to be a Death Eater isn't a privilege; being given the task of recruiting all those people on whose face you would like to shit isn't a privilege; Deciding to meet 'The Boy Who Lived And Fucked' for help cause you don't have any other alternative isn't a privilege. And if that isn't enough, coming here and kidnapping you for at least a few moments is not what I call a PRIVILEGE. So, unless you think you understand my life better than me you rather not question my intentions._

"Yes, if you would like to know," was all that I could say. And don't ask me why.

"Humph!"

Adding nothing else she got up and started walking towards the way we came from. I watched her go until I was confirmed she wouldn't turn back.

"And just where do you think you are going?" I asked irritably.

"Back where I came from." She shouted back.

Giving an angry growl, I marched towards her. On reaching her I grasped her arm and pulled her back forcefully so that she was only few inches away from my face.

"Listen you bitch, I don't have all the time in the world to play with you. I have a mad man over at my house who would slay me if he knew I was here and that too with you. And the amount of people present in that Black House, you could fall in trouble too if they knew you were here with me in the woods. So unless, you want both us to result in danger, you will hear me out now! I didn't come to that stupid party to garland you and welcome you back, but I can't say the same about the Death Eaters. Yes, they might have intended to meet the Order people," I said as she looked about to interrupt me. "The Death Mark being in such a close proximity to that place surely means they wanted to enter that place. But I guarantee you one thing; I _did not_ call them. And I have no idea what is the reason for their arrival. But I know that it isn't the same as mine."

"Malfoy," Granger nearly shouted. " Would you mind if you leave my hand because I seem to concentrate more on what hexes I would like to use on you rather than what you are talking about. You are really hurting me."

I sighed helplessly. She might not have even paid any attention to what I had said till now. I dropped her hand roughly and glared at her.

She returned back my glare as she massaged her arms. "So, if their reason of coming is not as yours than why are you here, seeing that they are probably here to create some kind of havoc?"

_Thank goodness, she listened_.

"I need help," I said dryly.

Granger raised her eyebrows at me.

"From," I avoided her eyes, "you."

What followed was a deep, eerie kind of silence. Ones that you usually find in graveyard at night. I remembered some bird chirping while we were bickering at each other but even that seemed to have stopped now. The only sounds that can be heard now were the howl of some wolves far away and the croaks of some toads nearby, maybe in some pond. Even the sound of our breathing was inaudible and I wondered whether she was even breathing.

The silence continued for a few more minutes which seemed like hours for me. At last, getting the courage to look at the witch in front of me, I raised my eyes towards her. What I expected was to find her staring at me open mouthed. Instead I was mistaken. Seeing the amount of surprising statements I made to her tonight, her mouth must be paining by now after hanging it so much. Good, for the last thing I wanted was to get a glance at Granger's tonsils.

Granger was looking at me thoughtfully. The look that gave you the feel that you were being X-rayed. I returned back her stare. After a few moments my eyes started to water and I at once glanced down.

"Why?" she asked. It was more of a whisper.

"I actually needed Potter's help in this. But now that there must be an attack in your place, he would rather fart at me than decide to help me."

She still stared at me as if waiting for a further explanation.

I sighed. "Look Granger, surprised though you might be, I have no other alternative in my hands now. There's a big scheme being hatched by my father and he has forced me into it and I have no route of escape. It's a kind of recruitment of all the wizards who once supported Voldemort. Not only in Europe itself. There are some in South East Asia and a lot in Southern America. Apparently, they avoided the War but Lucius is determined to make their participation possible this time. He wants revenge and this time he is going to fight until his last breath."

"And how are you involved in it?" enquired Granger.

"I am the recruiter."

There was a moment's silence as I waited for her to comment on that. But when she said nothing, I continued.

"As much as I would want to avoid any association with the three of you, this is one of the rare times that I am using my conscience. I know that the consequence of this whole plot will end up in bloodshed. And I had seen enough of that during the War. We Malfoys have already lost all of our prestige in The Battle of Hogwarts and I don't want it to get worse. Lucius is not in his right mind now and no one can stop him. It is not something he is doing for the Dark Lord but for himself. He was never this evil, but now he is. And I am stuck in the middle of it."

"And you think I would and could help you?"

I looked at her sneered. "You owe me, Granger, if you would remember."

She looked at me for a few seconds.

"How can I be sure that you are not in his side and had not been sent by him?" She asked testily.

I looked at her with a composed expression whereas my mind was telling me too scream at her and leave her in the woods and go back home.

"I wonder, Granger, whether I have gone out of my mind by confiding in to you everything all this time."

"You did not answer my question."

"Granger, do you trust me or not?" I demanded.

I know it was a silly question and the expected answer was no. But when she looked uncomfortable as if she was debating upon this matter, my eyes couldn't help but stare at her wide. She was confused whether she _did_ trust me. But _why_? It was then that it hit upon me the favour that I had involuntarily done to her once. And I assumed she was thinking the same thing. I did not know whether to be relieved that she might have a bit trust me a bit or get genuinely shocked by it.

"It might come as a surprise to you Malfoy," she said looking a bit unsure of herself, "but I do trust you till some amount. Not much but little. Teensy-weensy"

Hearing that from her mouth was more shocking. The fact that she admitted it was enough to pop my eyes out. I could have as well opened my mouth wide but that would be very un-Malfoyish. A confession from Granger on something as absurd as that was equal to a confession from Lucius on being guilty.

"Well," not knowing exactly what to say, "I admit I am shocked to hear that."

That may be the first time tonight but whatsoever, Granger smiled at me, genuinely. And it was somewhat a better sight than watching her fly off the handle.

"So, what's the plan?"

I was surprised to find that I couldn't resist a smirk.

**A/N: I know it is really jumpy, abrupt and what not. Sorry I could not make their first interaction a bit special. But their histories clash, so I had to show that right? Anyway, I was a bit lazy with this chapter and that could be obviously seen here. Exams are finished so I have ample opportunity to write more. Already started the next chapter, so it might be posted soon. And I am sorry once again for the weak description and humour in this chapter. I realise I am not much good at it.**

**Recently read the fanfics "Silencio", "Everything Changes" and "Broken: Epilogue"… Sorry I forget the authors' name… But I recommend them to those who haven't read them. They are simply awesome. And also you need to read "Broken" by inadaze22 before you read its epilogue….. Enjoy these fanfics and if you know some great fanfics then please recommend me some…. I am in desperate need of Dramione fanfics. **

**But along with that, don't forget to Review okay? Like I said earlier, 'the existence of this fanfic depends on your Reviews'… PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Malfoy: a Puzzle

**A/N: Not really soon but doing my best. Here is your chapter Eight.**

**Disclaimer: **I own this chapter and nothing else… I don't even own Hermione and Draco…

"_Harry, please."_

"_Nope. I had already done all that is suffice for him. This I won't."_

"_But-"_

"_Give him a break, Hermione. He's right after all."_

"_Oh shut up Ron! Since when did you become the Judgemental Chief?"_

"_Since never. I am just saying that I don't see why you are taking the side of an enemy."_

"_Excuse me Mr. Ronald Weasley! But in case you were asleep this past twelve months, the War is over. We have no enemies now."_

"_Of course we do. They are the prime example."_

"_No they aren't."_

"_They are."_

"_Then explain why are we going to stand for them in the trial?"_

_Silence_

"_Hermione, I will only let them get excused because they saved my life by lying. Not that I want to save Malfoy's life."_

"_But yet you don't want to see him in Azkaban either."_

_Silence._

"_Hermione, drop it."_

"_Ron, it's only the case of a wand."_

"_Yeah, but Hermione-"_

"_Okay fine, if you guys can't return back his wand then why do you intend to stand for him and his mother in his trial? I have seen you, Harry; living without your wand for six months and that is enough for me to comprehend how devotedly attached a wizard is to his wand. Even if Malfoy would be spared a life in Azkaban, I don't think it will be any different from living without a wand that chose him years ago. So why bother trying to get him and his mother excused?"_

"_I don't understand why you both are arguing over this petty matter."_

"_Because tomorrow is not going to be any other day. It will decide the lives of many and till some extent we have the power to change the course of their future. All those who step out of the trial free from any harsh punishment will start their life anew. And if Malfoy has a possibility of a good beginning, I don't see why you shouldn't return his wand."_

"_But why do you care what holds for him tomorrow?"_

"_I have a feeling that tomorrow won't be the last time I would be encountering him. And I think I must have at least a record of one good history with him to make that happenstance civil."_

"_Humph! Like he'll even bother!"_

"_Well nobody 'bothered' you to reply, Ron."_

"_Look Hermione, let's make an agreement. I will return his wand tomorrow __**IF**__ only he shows even a bit of gratitude for trying to get him excused. Otherwise the wand remains with me a few days longer. And I think even Ron will agree. Right, Ron?"_

"_He won't even give you a damn after the trial."_

"_I don't doubt that, Ron. But we'll see."_

"_As you say, Hermione."_

I waited as Mrs. Weasley poured some tea into my cup. As soon as she finished, I lifted it and took a sip. It felt warm after a staying half the night outside in that cool weather. Taking another sip I tugged the rug closer to make myself comfortably warm. Yet that comfortable factor remained lost somewhere as over 15 pair of eyes stared at me.

I gulped nervously and kept the cup cautiously on the table as if fearing it would break just with a small contact with the table. Taking a deep breath, I faced my audience.

Harry (Obviously!) sat at my closest facing me. Directly opposite a few metres away at the other end of the dining table sat Kingsley, The Minister. To my right sat Ron, although not as close as Harry who had pulled the chair closer to mine. Next to Harry sat Mr. Weasley, followed by Bill, George and Percy and near the Minister on his right sat Aberforth. On my right, following Ron were Mrs. Weasley (who had just taken her seat), Fleur, Neville, Luna, Ginny and Rebecca, an Auror working directly under The Minister himself. Another Auror stood behind Kingsley whose name I did not know.

Although I knew what they were waiting to hear from me, I took my time clearing my throat, tugging the rug, gulping continuously until I could find no other activity to while my time away. Since the moment I bade farewell to Draco (it was more of a stiff nod and a threat from him not to forget the dangerous promise I made to him tonight) I had rehearsed my speech over and over again and each time I would find it unsatisfying to be recited in front of the Order. There were some implausible reasons at which they could get more suspicious and by the time I corrected all the flaws that I could find in my finalised speech I had already sat in the dining room of Grimmauld Place, with a fussing Mrs. Weasley draping a warm rug over me. To say that the rest of them fussed over me would be an understatement. They were _agitated_ as if I had just returned from the most gruesome battlefield where I had ten hippogriffs against me. My privacy was inexistent to them and even now when all I want is to snuggle under the warm and stuffy blanket of a tempting bed in my room upstairs and not be disturbed until late tomorrow morning, they want to hear my heroic narration.

"I am sorry." I started.

"There is nothing to be sorry about." Said Ron at once.

I shot him a 'Let-me-finish' look and continued my recital.

"I had no idea that the Death Eaters would be here tonight. I just happened to be outside when I came across Malfoy-"

"Malfoy?" asked Kingsley. "You mean Lucius' son?"

"Umm… Yes." I didn't quite comprehend what effect it might have on them.

"But what in the world was he here for?"

"To warn me about the storm." I replied simply.

"That ferret was here to give a weather report?" asked George incredulously.

"No, I mean he was here to give a forewarning of a future attack from the surviving Death Eaters. Not the ones who had passed the trials." I added hastily.

Malfoy had made it clear that in no way should I put any blame on him or his father's associates in case the Minister puts them back in Azkaban while he faces the wrath of his suspicious father at the Manor.

"Hermione," asked Harry looking directly at my eyes. "Are you hiding something?"

I gulped. Oh I was so bad at lying. No matter how much I fool the rest but Harry was an impossible person to lie to. This whole session was threatening to shake me violently until I would be forced to tell the truth. On top of that, my encounter with Malfoy and the idiotic deal that I made with him did not do anything to soothe my nerves either.

Both of us shared the same opinion that getting help on this matter from the Order was impossible. And I had absolutely no idea how to help him alone. I don't seem to fathom what in this wide world ever made me agree into his plan. Confound is the mind that the man who had done enough to turn by days into nightmare in Hogwarts is the one whose extended hand I had accepted by the turn of events in a single night. And when this little-no- huge perplexity could not be apprehended by me, how could I definitely expect them to understand?

"Other than the fact that I did not have pleasant night, no, I am not hiding anything." I declared trying to sound convincing.

It seemed to have worked. _Surprise!_ Harry nodded and turned towards the Minister for his approval. Kingsley looked at me for few seconds.

"Miss Granger, are you sure he or any of the others did no harm?" He asked as if to confirm that he would not be made to arrest them at once.

"No! Not at all." I added rather hastily. "Its just I happened to be outside so he dropped the hint on me. Other than that I am in one piece. Although," I said looking at all of them one by one, "I don't have any idea of what conspired here."

Mrs. Weasley sighed whereas Mr. Weasley and the Minister exchanged looks.

"No one was stupefied by the Death Eaters, actually," Said Rebecca, looking a bit tentative.

"What do you mean?" If the Death Eaters did no harm, then the only option left was-

"The guests all seemed to have panic attack at the same moment!" declared Mrs. Weasley with despair. "The Dark Mark was enough to turn this place into a banshee competition arena. I don't know how many of them actually left through the fireplace or the Main Door. Most seem to Apparate on the spot without even batting eyelid as soon as they heard of the Dark Mark while others tried to do so without a _wand. _And what was more ridiculous that a few, finding it hard to move in the hassle-tussle decided to even jump out of the window."

"At the end it took eight Aurors, seven Weasleys and plus Harry and sixteen wands to bring the situation under control." completed Ginny.

"And what was more asinine," added a wary looking Arthur Weasley, "the Death Eaters did not move an inch from the front porch during the whole time and watched the whole chaos as it were a Muggle action film. The only thing lacking was those _corns_ that the muggle audience eat when they watch those pictures."

"Popcorn" I nodded understandingly.

"Exactly"

"So the Death Eaters waited until everyone had evacuated the house," continued Aberforth, who had been listening quietly all along, "and since they could not come inside therefore all they did was shouted from outside as if all our ears had gone dysfunctional. We had to put a _Muffliato _spell all around but it was already too late. Half the Muggles were already peering from the windows while others were out in their porch. The _Muffliato _spell only made our voice inaudible to them but not _their_ outlandish dressing style. It took us another fifteen minutes to get them inside."

"What he means by _us,_" piped in Ron, "is that while Harry, me, Dad, the Minister, Rowforth," he said pointing at the Auror behind Kingsley, "and Percy had a _conversation_ with them, the rest worked upon answering the curiosity of the Muggles and sending them back inside."

"What did the Death Eaters want?" I asked.

"Draco Malfoy" said Ron simply

"Sorry?" I was sure I didn't quite catch that.

"They thought he was here to tackle us _on his own_." Bill said and he emphasized the last three as it were the most ridiculous words he could imagine.

And I quite agreed with him. And I don't know what made me do it, but the following fifteen seconds became a blur as I had started laughing devilishly. I didn't even pause to see the expression on the viewers' face. But I assumed as much that even they were finding it downright incredulous too. Draco Malfoy. Against the Order. Tackling them. _On his own_? It seems the Death Eaters had a holiday for too long of a time. No wonder that you find it hard to compare them with their past where half the evil tasks which includes murdering, kidnapping, sabotaging the Ministry was manipulated by them. And without doubt, they _were_ cleverly planned. Merlin knows what in their right mind made them assume that Malfoy would be here to face the whole group of Order ,that too coincidently, tonight when not only the Order but also numerous other wizards were assembled under one roof. Certainly their brain abandoned them just like their conscience.

"Err, Hermione?" asked Harry looking concerned.

"Oh, sorry." I choked down my laughter and composed myself. "That was kind of ridiculous actually."

"We understand." said Rebecca, smiling. "It took us nearly thirty minutes to convince them that we hadn't kidnapped Draco."

"And it took another thirty minutes for them to convince us that they did not have you." said Ginny smirking.

"And it was only when Lucius' son appeared that they decided to call it a day and go back to wherever they have come from." finished the Minister. "But honestly, we didn't have any idea that you were with him all this time."

Although I was looking at Kingsley intently, from the corner of my eyes I could see Harry, Ron and Ginny raising their eyebrows at me.

"Not exactly," I said fidgeting a bit. "I had actually gone for undercover. And when I was about to warn you all, Malfoy came into picture. And I had to tackle him first before I could come over to you all."

"That's okay dear," came out Mrs. Weasley's comforting voice. "Also may I add that it's already really late and unless nobody has to go to work tomorrow I don't mind you all getting up for another couple of hours?"

There was a murmur of agreement at this and everyone rose at the same time to retire to their respective houses and rooms. The Minister along with his two Aurors bade farewell who were followed by Bill and Fleur departing to their cottage, with Aberforth tailing behind them. Percy, George and Mr. Weasley moved towards their own rooms while Ginny and Mrs. Weasley stayed back to clear up the table and the kitchen. On offering to help them, Mrs. Weasley shooed me away saying that I had a long night and I needed a good sleep before joining the Ministry tomorrow.

Now that had really slipped my mind. After I had come back from Australia with my parents I had sent a letter to Harry asking him to fill in my interview for a job in The Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. He returned a reply saying that they were more than welcoming to have me as a part of their Department. But he also questioned as to why I did not join the Law Enforcement Department like him and Ron. I didn't quite explain that for I knew he understood my intention. Since my Fourth Year in Hogwarts I had taken keen interest in the rights of elves (not to forget S.P.E.W., which had gained enough unpopularity than I could expect for) although my ways of promoting it was unsatisfactory. But the years that followed, elves did not become the only reason for my present post. During our hideout two years ago, I suddenly decided that probably I'd want to join Auror office. There would be a high rise in the demand of new Aurors after the War if their side won. But as days passed with each new adventure cropping up here and there but always around the three of us, I saw the list for Ambitious to-be Aurors getting longer and longer, I doubted whether I really should move forward with my decision. On top of that, another sight was welcomed by my eyes that gave me the confirmation of which post to choose. Humans, namely wizards and witches were not the only ones who were affected by the deathly scenes of the days before the start of the Battle. While in the forest, Harry, me and Ron discovered that even goblins were on run. Added to that, the blind dragon that was held captive in Gringotts somehow raged me to such a length that I had even considered petting it (Of course I would never admit that to Ron).

But the biggest turning point was Dobby's death. The death of free elf by the hands of its former master just showed how ruthless and hard-hearted wizards can be. Although I never admitted it to Harry but at that moment when I stood by his grave, I made solemn promise. No other creature would be tormented that and Dobby's revenge would be surely taken. Although Mrs. Weasley fulfilled that bit, I consider it as a purpose of mine to observe none other elf is met with the same fate as Dobby.

"Hermione dear," came out Mrs. Weasley's voice, "you look really drained and worn out. The sooner you go to bed the better."

I nodded at her and followed out with Ron and Harry who insisted on accompanying me to my room. As soon as we reached mine and Ginny's room Harry opened the door and let me in. Standing there clutching the door knob he looked at me with observant eyes.

"Hermione," he said, "you sure you don't want to talk of any added information that you might have missed out in the Hall?"

I raised my eyebrows. So did Ron.

"Erm, what added information?" Ron enquired looking a bit left out.

I eyed him pitifully and then narrowed my eyes on Harry. Who said you need Legilimency to read someone's thoughts? As much as I can understand each variation of the two boys' expression and what is going on in their minds, Harry is no less behind on that either. And something told me he wouldn't take my _added information _a bit too positively. Especially, if it is regarding his arch nemesis.

"Harry," I said in a weary tone and expression, "I really had a long night and so did everyone. If I stay up any longer I might even be narrating my dreams to you."

Harry sighed.

"Sorry mate, but she's right." Ron really had an eye for supporting at the right time. "Not only her, but even I might be snoring half the way she's telling whatever that she has to tell."

"Its okay." said Harry with a defeated sigh. "I guess we must retire to Dreamland."

And with they both closed the door and sauntered to their rooms.

After changing my dress and a quick shower, I hopped into my bed wearing a white vest and blue pyjamas as Ginny entered the room like a walking ghost. Without even changing her outfit, she fell on the bed and mumbled a goodnight and a silence prevailed. After few moments of silence when I had assumed she had fallen sleep, her voice came out softly from under the mattress of her bed.

"Malfoy did surprise us."

I looked towards her direction making a silent agreement.

"More than you think." was the only plausible reply that I could give.

After a couple of minutes, when Ginny's heavy breathing sounds filled the room, I found that the night's events filled my mind more than the sleepiness.

Draco Malfoy had surprised me to such an extent that I couldn't help but smirk.

His appearance outside the house, the rush to the woods and that too without leaving me alone, his plead or rather request for help as he put in, all had made me gape at him as if I had never seen any human do things as such before. Not a Malfoy, for a fact.

But what surprised me more than any of them was when he handed me the wand.

"_Look Hermione, let's make an agreement. I will return his wand tomorrow __**IF**__ only he shows even a bit of gratitude for trying to get him excused. Otherwise the wand remains with me a few days longer."_

Harry is not known for breaking his word. Even Voldemort knew that. Whereas at the same time, Malfoy isn't known for even making a decent statement to someone he loathes.

Then is it possible for someone as him to show _gratitude_ to his nemesis perhaps even say 'Thanks'? The thought is as impossible to imagine as it is to imagine Voldemort doing a Waltz with Harry.

I tossed over to the other side of the bed. The only reason I agreed to help him was….

_I don't know._

I owe him.

I _trust _him.

I am trying to be civil to him.

Can any other absurd reason qualify in the list?

I sighed.

Draco Malfoy is sure going to make my days unexpected henceforth.

"Good Morning, Miss Granger." beamed the Dark Asian girl at me. "I am Irene and I have been asked to take you for a tour around our Department today."

I smiled at her. Irene was a few inches shorter than me with round glasses of thick black frame and hair tied up in a ponytail. She had a clipboard in her hand with a stack of parchments clipped to it. I raised my eyebrows at this as I had never seen any wizard clipping their parchments before. I glanced again at the twenty-something girl in front of me. She seemed to be immensely pleased and at the same time thoroughly nervous with my presence.

"This way please," she motioned me. I followed her lead as she chattered on about the Department.

"The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures is divided into three divisions. First is the Beast Division which regulates the activities or attacks of all inhuman creatures who aren't capable of intelligent understanding and responsibility. Second we have the Being Division consisting of us Humans _and_ also Centaurs and Goblins because they fall under the category of a creature that has sufficient intelligence to understand the Laws of Magical Community and to bear a part of the responsibility in shaping these Laws."

"Sorry, I said looking at her confusedly as we reached the end of the corridor, facing a huge door, "but there is a separate association of _Centaurs_ in the Ministry?"

"Yes," she said smiling a she opened the door and let me in, "But before you confuse yourself further do note that Centaurs aren't a sport for interaction and prefer isolation. Therefore they have never interacted with the Office since its creation. Thus, 'being sent to the Centaur Office' has become a euphemism at the Ministry for those about to be fired." She chuckled. "Anyway, the last is the Spirit Division for all the spirits in the whole of Britain."

"Okay, I get it." I said nodding. "Is that all?"

"Yes unless you need to be reminded of the main and primary aim of our Department. Most creatures that we know are extinct for the Muggles the most common example being the Dragons, whereas there are others to which they are not familiar with, like Hippogriffs or Jarveys. Therefore it remains as our duty to keep these creatures hidden. Primarily twenty-seven species ranging from dragons to Bundimuns were agreed upon to be kept hidden from Muggles so as to make the illusion that they never existed, but with the passing years and possibility of hiding more and more creatures, the figure rose up. In fact the Clause 73 of the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy reads- Umm, wait a minute," She searched through her parchments for that bit of information.

" '_Each wizarding governing body will be responsible for the concealment, care and control of all magical beasts, beings and spirits dwelling within its territory's border._" I said as I closed my eyes and tried to remember the Clause that I had memorised days ago and revised today morning. "_Should any such creature cause harm to, or draw the notice of, the Muggle community, that nation's wizarding governing body will be subject to discipline by the International Confederation of Wizards._'"

Irene dropped her things on the floor as she stared shell-shocked at me with her mouth wide open.

I grinned. Surely, they didn't call me the brightest witch for nothing.

**A/N: This is the longest chapter that I had written. Nothing important written here but I did consider introducing Draco back again at the end in Hermione's Office. But I need to do some research on his post Hogwarts Career before putting him in almost any Department. You see, I am following Rowling's pattern of the story. But I won't reveal whether I would accept the 'Nineteen Years Later' Epilogue. That will remain a secret (Heeheehee).**

**Anyway, the next chapter might take some time to be posted. School will re-open soon and I doubt whether I will be allowed to devote most of my time in this fanfic. But be assured that it will be around May as I promise to post at least one chapter every month.**

**But till then, do keep the #Dramione trend alive everywhere you can. And keep reading fanfics to keep your love for it alive.**

**Last but not the least, REVIEW please. Even if you just read one line, do give a review. I need your opinion more to help me with this fanfic.**


End file.
